1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a grabber accessory, and in a particular example to a grabber accessory configurable for use with an existing hay bale spear mounted on a prime mover such as a farm tractor.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, bale spears are employed for lifting, moving and repositioning five and six foot round hay bales around a farm complex. On cattle and horse farms, these round hay bales are typically placed in feed rings located about the farm to feed farm animals throughout the year. The conventional bale spear, while adept in holding the round hale bale for transport, is not typically adequate at repositioning the round hale bale over the feed ring for release within the feed ring. Often, the bale slips off the spear and damages or crushes part of the feed ring, potentially costing the owner time and money.